


The Cleaner's Fun

by xReaper666x



Category: Nikita (TV 2010), Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Death, Killing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Warning: Smut, death, violence, blood, swearingRequested: Yes - Here’s my premise….Liam and the lady are both independent contractors who met kinda cute……they both had a contract for the same mark, both of them killed the mark, Liam aimed for head, lady aimed for heart, bullseye for both, after the mark fell, they saw each other in the others scopes….decide to meet… What do you think? Relationship, NSFW.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You, liam x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Smut, death, violence, blood, swearing
> 
> Requested: Yes - Here’s my premise….Liam and the lady are both independent contractors who met kinda cute……they both had a contract for the same mark, both of them killed the mark, Liam aimed for head, lady aimed for heart, bullseye for both, after the mark fell, they saw each other in the others scopes….decide to meet… What do you think? Relationship, NSFW.

The targets in sight, talking on his cell phone, trying to run to his car. Adjusting the rifle, you aim for a center mass hold, choosing his heart as a safer option instead of his head. Because he’s running, you have to guess the speed at which he’s moving to properly take your shot. Leading the target, meaning you need to aim several feet in front of him, you adjust for the bullet drop, wind speed, direction, and spin-drift, you pull the trigger, shooting through the heart, but then seeing blood spray from his head as the side exploded from an exiting bullet. Calling Client X and cussing him out in your head, you look for the other shooter you, knowing your client lied and gave the contract to another as well.

“Is it done?” Client X asks answering the phone.

“Yes, wire the money to my account now.” You reply searching buildings for whoever fired the other bullet.

X hangs up and you feel your phone vibrate, informing you the money is now in your account. Suddenly seeing movement in a window you aim your rifle, pulling the trigger but missing the man as he moves. Looking back at you with his weapon steady, you prepare another shot before he runs. Waiting an hour to see if the other contractor stayed behind somewhere hoping to get you in a vulnerable position, you head down to the body, wrapping him in plastic before putting him in your trunk, before leaving you bleach the ground to get rid of any trace evidence of blood. Leaving the scene as inconspicuously as possible, you drive into the country, to a small pig farm on the edge of town. Ensuring that none of the owners are home, you drive to the edge of the farm, strip the body of clothes and dump it into the pig pens, allowing the creatures to eat the body for you. Useful creature’s pigs are, they eat anything put in front of them, making it much less messy than dismembering and having to dissolve a body. Driving to an empty field, you place the plastic sheet and all your clothes into a bag and then cut the carpet out of your trunk before dousing everything in lighter fluid and setting it ablaze. Changing into spare clothes, hiding your weapons in hidden compartments you leave to visit your client. He hires you frequently, though you don’t why, you aren’t happy that he brought another contractor onto the job, especially without telling you.

Storming into X’s house and barging into the office you pull a knife out of its holder and stick it through your client’s hand, pinning it to the desk.

“AAAAAAAHHHHH!” Client X screams as you keep your hand on your blade.

“If you ever hire someone else for a job you’ve hired me for, I’ll remove this hand understand? I don’t like sharing work,” you seethe.

“Yes, yes, I understand.” He sobs as you remove the knife, leaving him a crying mess in his office. You don’t need any more trouble with your job or someone taking your money, so you have to make sure people know they _can’t_ fuck you over, or there will be repercussions.

You see this man on 16 more jobs, every third job he’s there, eventually it becomes a friendly competition for who could kill a target first and you’re in the lead, when you decide to tail him. Placing him under surveillance, you learn everything you can about him. He shaves his entire body and keeps the hair on his head in a buzz cut so it’s less likely to be left at a crime scene, he was highly trained, loved Mexican and other ethnic food, and frequented a small diner for most meals. Deciding it’s time to meet him, you wait for him to enter the diner then slip into the booth across from him when his food comes.

“You need to stop taking my jobs,” you say smiling at him when he looks up, taking a fry from his plate.

“Your jobs?” He questions with an amused smile on his face, “How do you know they’re not my jobs?”

“If I’m there, then they’re mine, and you need to leave.”

“I don’t agree with that.”

“I don’t care.” Both of you sit there grinning at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. When neither does, you reach for his fries again, “You’re not that hard to find, not a good thing in our profession.”

“How do you know I didn’t just want you to find me?”

“Because you’re not stupid and you know others could have found you in the meantime if you did it on purpose.” You stand and grab one more fry before looking at him, “stay off my jobs, you don’t want to fuck with me.” You say before turning and walking away as he called out to you.

“What if I did?”

You still saw Liam, but not as often as before. In a strange way you missed him, the way you two fought and shot at each other was almost like a carefully orchestrated, flirty dance. It would have been easy to kill each other, but instead, you aimed a little high or off-center, just enough to send a bullet whizzing by as a warning causing the other laughing and smiling like a maniac before disappearing. The few times you fought physically, it was almost seductive, winding up in compromising positions as you tried to assert your dominance over one another before the successor disappeared for the night, but lately, Liam hasn’t been seen anywhere.

On your way home from your most recent job, you enter your house walking to the kitchen to make dinner, but stop when you see a dark shape against your patio door. Pulling your weapon and carefully approaching the doors, you throw them open preparing to fire, when you see Liam, slumped against your door, barely breathing. Clearing the area then checking his body you find multiple bullet wounds, cuts, and he’s soaking wet. Temporary bandages stopped him from bleeding to death, but if he doesn’t get help now, he’ll die, if it’s not too late already.

Dragging his body through your house and stopping at the stairs you contemplate how you’ll get him down the steps, you hoist him into the firefighter’s carry. Carefully walking downstairs you place him on a steel table. Turning the lights on, you begin cutting his clothes off to expose the wounds. They’re not serious, through and through, no major arteries or organs damaged, but serious blood loss, meaning he may survive. Placing an IV, and hanging plasma, you inject the areas around the wounds with lidocaine and begin fixing the damage.

Once you finish you heat blankets in the dryer and cover him with them, hoping to get his body temperature up before heading upstairs. Three hours later, you hear footsteps approaching from inside your house. Grabbing your gun and silently moving to the wall you crouch low and wait for them to get closer. You move from your cover, gun pointing at the intruder’s head only to find Liam bracing himself on the wall breathing heavily.

“You shouldn’t be up,” you reprimand him standing and placing his arm over your shoulder, leading him to your couch.

“I…didn’t know…where I was,” he groans in pain as you help him sit, “you helped me, why?”

“Not sure, but I couldn’t leave you on my deck, the body would have smelled horrible.”

“Thank you,” he says as you bring him a drink. “I missed you…out there, I haven’t seen you in a while and I…missed you.”

“You poor thing,” you say mockingly as he glares at you. Rolling your eyes, you finally respond, “I missed you too, it was more fun shooting at you after a job…even if it did cause more work for me.”

Liam snorts at this while watching you carefully. Turns out some old colleagues attacked him before he managed to eliminate them and escape, hopefully completely off the grid. Your kind don’t have friends so almost no one would be looking for him here, even if they did you have a safe room to hide him that won’t show heat signatures nor allow any sound to escape. He spends three weeks at your place and it feels…normal. You don’t understand how but you’re able to talk about your job, your day, feelings, and watch TV like a normal couple, not that you are one.

__________________________________________________________________________

Returning home from a particularly rough job you head straight to the shower in an attempt to soak your tension away. Feeling your body melt into the hot water, you’re unaware of Liam’s presence until he’s pressing against you kissing your neck.

“Tell me if I crossed the line,” he says kissing down your shoulder. Your response to him is to push your body back into his grinding against his hard cock, causing him to moan.

Pulling you out of the showers spray, he pushes you against the cold tile, kneeling in front of you and placing your right leg over his shoulder as he licks your folds. Rubbing the top of his head, it spurs him forward as he sucks your clit and inserts two fingers into you, pumping them in and out as rapidly as possible. You’re moaning as he circles his tongue over your clit applying pressure while still sucking it. Unable to pull his hair, you grab a hold of his head painfully hard and hold it in place praying to whoever might be out there that he doesn’t stop what he’s doing. And he doesn’t, Liam pushes you right over the edge as you begin shaking from your orgasm as he kisses up your body until reaching your lips.

“You taste divine,” he moans in between kisses.

“Let me return the favor,” you suggest, grabbing his cock and stroking him, but he stops you.

“No, not now, now I want to take you, you can return the favor later.”

Nodding your head Liam spins you around so you’re facing the wall, in the spray of the shower as he lines his cock up with your entrance. Spreading your feet, he pushes into you slowly, pulling you closer to him. The way and the depth he enters you, causes you to have to stand on your tiptoes to accommodate him before he starts thrusting, moving one foot back as he does to brace himself, making sure the two of you don’t slip. Reaching one hand to your tit, he leans into you and squeezes as you reach back to place your hand on the back of his neck, panting as his pace becomes brutal. Liam buries his head in the crook of your neck as he uses his other hand to rub your clit, causing warmth to pool in your belly, you feel your muscles tense around him. His thrusts become erratic as his moans louder, you’re practically screaming in pleasure as he starts becoming rougher pushing you harder against the wall. Finally, on one particularly hard thrust, he holds still in you, spilling his seed deep inside of your pussy as you come on his cock, squeezing him as hard as you possibly can. Eventually, you both begin to come down from your high, him still buried inside you as you become aware that the water’s turning cold. Feeling a stinging on your neck as his lips brush it you raise your hand to feel the area and realize he bit you, breaking the skin slightly during his climax. You can feel him soften inside of you, but that doesn’t stop him from thrusting a few more times before pulling out, letting his cum dribble down your legs. Taking the showerhead from the wall, he moves it between your legs and turns it so it’s pressed against your core. He pushes you back against the wall as he keeps the shower head in place, letting it wash away remnants of him, but also letting it pleasure your sensitive pussy.

“Liam,” you moan grabbing his arm and digging your nails into it, oversensitive and wanting to stop, but at the same time wanting him to keep this going, “Liam, st-, oh god I’m gonna cu-” you don’t get to finish as Liam turns your head to kiss you and you cum for the third time.

He lets the water wash away all traces of your orgasm before getting out and handing you a towel when you follow him. Leaving you to take care of yourself and dress, you exit your bathroom to find him sitting on your bed, looking nervous, and jumping up when he sees you.

“I was out of line, I shouldn’t have ambushed you like that,” he says before you can open your mouth.

“I gave you permission,” you reply drying your hair with a towel, “besides, I liked it.”

“You did?” He looks uncharacteristically nervous as he awaits your response.

“Yes, and I wouldn’t mind doing it again, maybe after I’m shooting at you for trying to take my contract,” you smirk at him, causing him to smirk back.

“Well, if I can come home to you, maybe I wouldn’t take so many jobs.”

“What if I didn’t want you to stop? What if I thought it was fun?” You close the distance between the two of you, lips only a hair apart.

“I think, if I could call you mine and you called me yours, I’d let us continue having as much fun as you want.”

“I believe you have a deal.”

“How about we seal it in about 30 minutes when I fuck you through the bed or any other surface you want me too.”

“That sounds fantastic.”

Crashing your lips together you kiss him greedily before he pushes you on the bed, bound and determined to make you enjoy those thirty minutes waiting for him.


	2. The Cleaners Fun - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, swearing, blood, death, gunshot wounds, 18+
> 
> Requested: Yes - Hello, boo.👋👋 I hope you're staying safe and sane in these outrageous times.😀😀 When your muse permits, may I please have a follow up to The Cleaner's Fun? I would love to see the lady and Liam with children!!! May I have some nookie in the story too, please?😝😝😜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, swearing, blood, death, gunshot wounds, 18+
> 
> Requested: Yes - Hello, boo.👋👋 I hope you're staying safe and sane in these outrageous times.😀😀 When your muse permits, may I please have a follow up to The Cleaner's Fun? I would love to see the lady and Liam with children!!! May I have some nookie in the story too, please?😝😝😜

As you finish dissolving the bodies in the bathtub, you carefully spray down the bathroom and rest of the house, ensuring no evidence of what happened is left behind. When you leave the house, your phone chimes, alerting you to a large deposit into your bank account. Wiping the phone of all its data then destroying it, you toss it in a garbage can outside someone’s house as you approach the nearest town. It’s been a long job, finding and killing numerous drug cartel enforcers and various bosses, while it earned you a boatload of money, it also got you a bullet to the hip, narrowly missing the bone, which would have been bad. Luckily, you were able to attend to your wound before driving home, a trip that will take you about 28 hours. 

* * *

Pulling into your driveway, you sit in the car exhausted and scan the exterior of your residence for anything out of place that could be a possible threat. After seeing nothing out of the ordinary, you grab your bag and walk to the front door, which opens before you can touch the handle. Standing before you if your 6-year-old daughter Elle, holding her favorite stuffed animal with one hand and her other hand on her hip.

“You’re late,” she pouts looking at you with her bottom lip stuck out and an adorable glare on her face, “you said you’d be home for dinner.”

“I know sweetie,” you sigh, ushering her away from the door to close and lock it then kissing her on her forehead and picking her up, “mommy had a little bit of trouble at work, but everything's better, and at least I made it home for storytime.”

“Can I pick the book?” She asks, her eyes widening hopefully.

“Only if you go brush your teeth,” as soon as you finish speaking she jumps from your arms and dashes up the stairs excitedly.

Walking into the kitchen, you see Liam, standing in the middle, holding your son Tyrone, as he carefully rocks him back and forth, rubbing his back and making soothing noises.

“What’s wrong?” You ask setting your bag down and as Liam spins around holding Rone protectively, relaxing when he sees that it’s you.

“He has a fever, started 2 days ago, the doctor said it should go away in a few days, but he’s a little clingy right now,” Liam whispers, trying not to wake the lightly sleeping child, with no luck.

“Mommy,” Rone cries looking at you and holding his small hands out for you to take him. Inwardly grimacing at the irritated wound on your hip knowing it will protest picking up another child, you take your son, instantly feeling the heat from his forehead as you kiss it.

“Do you want me to read you a book?” You ask as Liam sits down, looking as exhausted as you.

“Yes,” Rone whispers as you carry him to his twin sister’s room, where she is anxiously waiting with her book.

Laying Rone down, you cuddle close to him as Elle jumps on your lap to join you and you begin reading while Liam leans against the door watching you three. After reading the book five times, both kids finally fell asleep and Liam moved Elle to her bed, while you left to shower.

Standing under the hot spray of water, you let all your worries and stress wash away. You and Liam met on the job, like a good amount of people usually do, the only difference is you were both cleaners at the time, hired to kill and remove any mess you make in the process, and destroying any evidence that could be left behind. After a little flirting with bullets, the two of you finally got together when you found him bleeding on your back steps. The two of you were together for three years before you got married and accidentally got pregnant. Though you did not want to have children, Liam was excited and when you finally gave birth, you couldn’t imagine not having them.

Liam decided to become a stay at home dad, only taking a few jobs here and there, while you continue your work as a cleaner. While he missed being in the field it was safer for him at home with his former employer still looking for him. You carefully found a way to clear his name so he’d no longer be a target, but it’s taking some time, so in the meantime, he remains home while you work.

As you become lost in your thoughts, you’re surprised by strong arms carefully wrapping themselves around your waist, pulling you closer to the hot body behind you. Leaning back and moaning you feel Liam’s lips on your neck as he bites, kisses, and sucks marks into it, while his erection presses against your ass and lower back.

“I missed you,” he moans between kisses, massaging your breasts as you lean into him, “I’ve been lonely at night.” His hands slowly trail down your stomach to your core, when his arm brushes across the bandage on your hip. Feeling him stiffen behind you he lets go of you and spins you around looking at the wound. “What happened?”

“I got hit, nothing serious,” you reply, peeling the bandage off so you can carefully clean it. “It missed the bone and is just a flesh wound.”

Sighing, Liam runs his hands over his face before leaving the shower, “when you’re done join me in the bedroom, I’ll fix that properly.”

While you know how to tend to wounds, both of you know that you can get lazy and do temporary unsafe patches that need proper attention later. Liam is so focused and organized he gets obsessive about things, especially your wound care. After drying off from the shower, you exit the bathroom naked and lay down on the bed, spreading out on the luxurious comforter while Liam properly sutures, cleans, and bandages your wounds. As he works, your mind drifts off, thinking about some of the most random things you’ve ever thought of before your dragged back to your room as a hot tongue moves up your core.

Moaning at the feel of Liam’s tongue on you, you reach down and thread your fingers through his hair, holding his head against you as you gently roll your hips against his mouth. A sudden thought runs through your mind and you pull Liam’s hair moving him away from you.

“I’m in control tonight,” you say looking him in his eyes, watching them darken even more with lust and excitement.

“As you wish,” Liam says smiling at you, giving you a small bow as he kneels between your legs.

“Take off your clothes so I can see your body.” He quickly undresses, keeping his eyes on you the whole time as you stare at him hungrily, almost salivating as every inch of him is revealed, getting wetter as you examine his body and erect cock. Smirking, as you look him in the eye, you say, “Now lie down and play with yourself.”

Liam chuckles as he moves beside you, laying on the bed propped up against the pillows while you kneel near his knees, not taking your eyes off him. After getting comfortable he begins stroking himself, moaning in pleasure as he moves his hand up and down his cock.

“Oh, y/n, the things I do for you,” he sighs, he twinkle in his eyes letting you know he’s enjoying this.

Sitting down, you spread your legs, stretching one over his while showing him your bare, soaking wet pussy.

“Good boy,” you tell him moving a finger up your slit delicately, “now come for me.”

He begins stroking himself faster, his breathing coming out in raping breathes as he tries his hardest to keep his eyes open. Suddenly his whole body stiffens as he groans, cum shooting out of his cock, covering his stomach and chest.

“That’s a lot of cum,” you say straddling his legs, “didn’t you have a chance to get off while I was gone?” You ask, knowing he was probably too exhausted at the end of the day to do anything.

You begin licking all of the cum off Liam’s stomach and chest as you crawl up his body, enjoying the tanginess of his juices, as you clean his spunk off him with your tongue. Making your way to his neck, you bite him, giving him a small hickey before placing your mouth on his lips. Kissing each other hungrily, you’re practically dripping with excitement as you’re overwhelmed with lust.

“You taste so good,” you say to Liam, “now it’s your turn to taste me.”

You’re unsure who’s more excited you or him, as he grabs your hips pulling you to his face while you excitedly crawled into position. Straddling his head, he immediately buries his face in your mound, humming happily at the taste of you. You feel the tip of his tongue tease your pussy lips as he makes a quick swipe up your slit. Liam’s moans vibrate in your core as he uses his tongue to caress you. Slipping two fingers into your depths, his tongue circles your clit and you grab his hair, pulling his face closer to your core as your body heats up from the pleasure.

“Oh gods,” you groan throwing your head back as you grind against his mouth.

Liam continues to massage your vaginal walls as he sucks and swirls your clit, adding more pressure to it, causing jolts of pleasure to jolt through you. You know you’re about to explode and urge him to move faster and he begins pumping his fingers into you furiously. Suddenly your body erupts with heat as you spasm above him, legs squeezing his head so tightly you’re almost positive it will pop.

When you finally come down from your high you try to climb off Liam, bit he holds you against his face while he licks all of your juices away, causing your core to become overstimulated.

“Oh, gods, Liam, fuck me now, please.” You moan.

Before you can blink, you’re thrown onto your back and Liam is climbing between your legs, thrusting into you like a raging bull as he ravages your body. You’re unable to catch your breath or even breathe as he fucks you fast and hard, your eyes rolling back into your head in ecstasy. You can feel Liam’s hard erection searing into your cunt as he pumps in and out of you. Finally taking a breath, you release a long and loud moan as you begin grinding your hips into him. His fingers scratch your back while he buries his face into your breasts, biting at them and sucking marks into them as well.

“Y/n, I love worshipping your body,” Liam says, before nipping and sucking on your nipple. “I longed for this while you were gone. I missed your warmth more than you could imagine.”

He’s holding you, slamming into you, meeting your gyrations as he drives himself deeper into your pussy. You can feel the tight coil growing in your lower belly as your orgasm approaches, and you can tell Liam’s close as his thrusts become sloppy. Suddenly, your eyes roll back as your orgasm releases, and you feel Liam stiffens and stills as he comes inside you with a grunt, pulling you close to his body as he rides out his orgasm with his face still buried in your chest.

When the two of you begin to come down from your highs, he scoops you up and places you on the chair near your bed, then walks over to the cabinet, pulling our clean sheets and a blanket.

“You stay there,” he says as you begin to stand, “you need rest with that wound, and clean sheets so you aren’t sleeping in unsanitary conditions.” After cleaning up and getting dressed, you and Liam lie down curled up with each other as you drift to sleep, with Liam kissing your neck.

You’ve been asleep for about three hours before you startle awake with the feeling that someone is staring at you, as you open your eyes, you fling yourself backward, letting a gasp and swear out of your mouth as your body rams into Liam. It takes a minute for your mind to register that the person looking at you is your son Rone, gripping his teddy bear with a miserable look on his face.

“I don’t feel good,” he sniffs in a pitiful voice, with tears in his eyes.

“Come on,” you say settling down and raising the blanket so he can climb in with you. Immediately, he moves his way between the two of you and snuggles down for sleep, drifting off as his eyes shut, and snoring slightly seconds after. Looking at Liam over Tyrone’s head, he gives a small smile before lying back down. Before you can even get comfortable, you feel a tug behind you and see Elle standing there looking at you.

“No one told me we were having a sleepover in here,” she says climbing in next to you, “I’ll sleep on this side since he’s sick.”

Smiling at her you carefully tuck her into your side as you wrap her in a hug and fall asleep. Before finally fading into the darkness of a peaceful sleep you think ‘ _this is what pure happiness is, all the little things that make life great and a loving family creates happiness._ ”

____________________________________________________________________

Waking up in the morning, you're greeted with the slightly smelly foot of your daughter pushed against your nose, she had somehow managed to turn herself upside down in the night, and judging by the slight ache in your cheek, kicked you in the face more than once. Carefully moving around her, you noticed both your son and husband were missing from the bed. Quietly escaping from the bed, you stand only for your muscles to protest around your wound. Hissing at the feeling, you push through it and follow your nose to the kitchen, inhaling the lovely smell of cooking bacon, eggs, and waffles. When you round the corner the first thing you notice is your son excitedly talking to his dad as he jumps around the room, obviously feeling much better than last night. Something you’d love it the ability to bounce back from illnesses or injuries like children do, but alas, you’re getting older and that’s not going to happen.

“Mommy, we’re making breakfast,” Rone yells excitedly to you as you join them in the kitchen. “Where’s Elle?”

“She’s still sleeping,” you respond kissing your son on the head as your husband turns around, snorting in laughter when he looks at you.

“The kids got quite a kick,” he says motioning to your face, “you have a black eye.”

“Imagine the damage if she meant to do it,” you chuckle getting everyone their drinks as your daughter groggily stumbles into the room rubbing her tired eyes.

“Can I have coffee?” She asks trying to look as pitiful as possible.

“No.” You and Liam respond at the same time, not even looking at her.

“I’m 6 years old, practically a teenager, and they are allowed coffee.”

“Fine,” you smirk. Pouring her a small cup, knowing what her reaction will be, “you can have some.”

“Oh yeah? Great!” She excitedly says taking the cup of black coffee from you, ignoring her dad's attempt to hide his laughing. As she takes a sip, her face contorts into a look of pure disgust before she spits it out into the mug, “that’s gross, why do you drink that?”

You take the cup as she continues yelling about the disgusting drink adults like, while her dad and brother get her even more hyped up. Leaning back on the counter watching everybody you agree with last night’s statement, ‘ _this is happiness for you._ ’


End file.
